Dimlight
by Grimmliz
Summary: "Ele era uma fera selvagem, que destruía qualquer coisa que cruzasse seu caminho, nascido para dominar, nunca o contrário. Movido pela sede de sangue, pela busca de poder". {Grimmhime}
**Disclaimer:** Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao seu autor original, Tite Kubo.

 **Notes:** Esta é uma pequena drablle sobre meu shipp favorito. Grimmhime é muito amor. Agradeço à minha querida amiga Asiral, por ter me ajudado com o título~

* * *

 **Dimlight**

 **.**

.

.

Desde o início tudo que ele conhecia era a escuridão, e toda cor que preenchia seu mundo era composta por tons de cinza. Não que isso o incomodasse, era perfeito. Ele era uma fera selvagem, que destruía qualquer coisa que cruzasse seu caminho, nascido para dominar, nunca o contrário. Movido pela sede de sangue, pela busca de poder. Ele poderia parecer minúsculo e insignificante aos olhos de muitos, mas estes rapidamente aprendiam o quão esganados estavam, ou assim poderia ser, se ao menos vivessem um dia a mais para contar sua história.

Um rei de poucos súditos, que como todas as grandes figuras deste mundo, possuem seu momento de ruína e ascensão, a hora de baixar a cabeça, para então reerguer-se. Grimmjow havia se deparado com tal situação, e apesar dos pesares, construíra uma ponte, contornando seu orgulho, para se agarrar à oportunidade que apenas os mais fortes recebiam.

Sem jamais se sujeitar à vontade de outros, ele continuou a seguir seus próprios princípios, a ponto de irritar aqueles que se achavam os dominantes. A fim de ensinar que apenas um poderia reinar, fizeram-no então lembrar, como era ser mais um soldado na batalha entre gigantes. A sensação do poder sendo arrancado de suas mãos não era algo que podia ignorar, pois a partir do momento que se aprende a voar, dificilmente andar se torna tão excitante quanto.

Mas como tudo que é merecido, é devolvido, não foi diferente com ele. Vindo da forma mais inesperada possível, sua oportunidade se mostrara através de suas origens, de um dos seres dos quais ele já se alimentara infinitas vezes. Uma humana. E esta contrastava tanto consigo mesmo, que a ideia dela ser sua suposta salvação era hilária. Tão delicada que poderia se pensar ser intocável. Repleta de pureza e bondade, tudo o que ele considerava inútil para alguém que realmente desejasse sobreviver entre tantos predadores naturais.

Contradizendo todos os pensamentos dele, ele sentiu-se envolver pela calidez emanada pelas mãos dela, a força voltando a correr por suas veias, propagando-se pelo restante do corpo, clamando para ser liberada. Era surpreendente, instigante. Pela primeira vez viu-se interessado por algo mais além da destruição e necessidade de lutar. Não havia ameaças por parte daquela garota, e ele via nela, sua fonte infinita de poder.

Eles sempre acabavam se esbarrando entre as paredes do enorme palácio fantasmagórico. Onde quer que ele estivesse, lá estava ela, ou talvez fosse o contrário – Quem poderia dizer? Ambos se atraíam naturalmente, a força negativa contra a positiva. Calor e frio, mas que quando combinados na dose certa, chegam quase à perfeição.

Dizem que o fogo repele as feras, mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrario. Ele a cercava de forma silenciosa, estudando sua presa, planejando o momento certo para agir, – Ao menos foi assim de início – por fim, acabara por se render aos encantos dela. Tudo que ele até então achava inútil, parecia ter se tornado o ideal, pois assim, ele poderia se tornar aquele que tomaria conta dela. Pelo motivo certo, mas pelas razões que até então desconhecia.

Por mais que soubesse que era errado, que deveria se afastar, não se conteve. Ele queria tocá-la, desejava se queimar, deixar-se consumir pelas chamas. Sempre fora assim, tudo que lhe era proibido, negado, acabava por se tornar atrativo. E tudo que se tornava atrativo, se tornava dele.

No final, azul e laranja passaram a ser duas cores que combinavam, se completavam, como no entardecer, onde o sol deixa seu rastro de despedida, para que o azul do céu possa saber onde encontrá-lo, e persegui-lo. E mesmo que por um momento as sombras venham tomar conta do mundo, ou qualquer turbulência venha nublar a pacificidade do infinito, sempre haverá os raios de luz e calor para reaver a serenidade, e então voltarem a coexistir, impassíveis.

* * *

 _Espero que tenham gostado!_

 _Logo estarei postando mais Grimmhime. Tenho uma Drabble, uma One Shot concluídas, e uma Longfic em andamento~_

 _Caso tenha interesse em mais fanfics, procurem por **anaelisa_ssi** no Spirit, e divirtam-se! Lá está todo o meu trabalho._


End file.
